Curiosity
by KidOfSymmetry
Summary: Count Arystar Krory the third was a baron by birth. And now that his only remaining family, his grandfather, passed away, he was left all alone to himself. What exactly happened when a friend of his grandfather's came to pay a little visit?


Just another typical day of tending to the plants, cleaning around the castle, and so forth. The only reason as to why today was special was the sound of knocking at the front door. The enormous flowers acted uneasy, and Krory could easily tell something was wrong. Now he knew, of course, that someone was approaching the castle, and there he was.

Krory quickly set his watering can down on a nearby table, and untied his gardening apron around his back and set it beside the can. He stumbled a little as he rushed out of the large room, and into the main hallway where the front door stood.

Now he was both excited, and intimidated. For starters; someone was actually coming to visit the castle! Never once before had he had any visitors. And yet, he was also rather frightened; what if this person wasn't friendly? What if they were going to cause him and the flowers trouble? Krory didn't want that at all...

He silently hoped to himself that this person was reasonably friendly, at the very least. His heart raced as a gulp sounded from the vampiric man, and he hesitantly reached for one of the large door handles. Silver eyes scanned over the stranger who had dared come to Krory Castle. He was... Tall, with long red hair and a mask that covered the right side of his face. He wore a black coat with golden trim, and a rather large hat to match it. The crest on his breast stood out the most, as it glimmered in the afternoon light.

"Can I help you..?" Inquired the pale man. The stranger looked around, and tried to get a glimpse of the inside.

"I take it you're Arystar's grandson, yes?" He replied, and looked back to Krory.

He nodded slowly.

"I am an old friend of your grandfather's, and I wanted to come by to pay my respects to the old fellow. I heard of his passing, and thought that a nice trip to Romania might be fun." Explained the red-haired man. Krory didn't recognize this stranger at all - he must have stopped visiting grandfather after young Arystar was born...

"I see..." Muttered the other, "Then... Any friend of grandfather's is a friend of mine. Please, come in - a-and please excuse me for not inviting you in sooner. It's just that... Well, people don't usually even want to come inside let alone set foot near the castle." Krory said with a light frown.

The stranger heaved a long sigh as he sat back on the couch while Krory scrambled around the kitchen to prepare some drinks.

"I-I do hope that tea is alright-! I haven't gotten much else, you see." He smiled meekly, pouring water into a kettle.

"Hmm... I actually brought my own drinks." The older male spoke, "You can fix yourself some tea, if that's what you want. I've got this." He reached into his bag, and pulled out a dark green bottle with a lable wrapped around it. Krory tipped his head,"... Wine?" He murmured, "I-I suppose... Whatever makes you happy, sir."

The red-haired man smirked, and popped open the bottle.

"Would you at least like a glass for that-?"

"No glasses will be needed - unless, that is, you want some?"

Silent for a moment, as he looked over the tea and back to the stranger.

"... I... Suppose one sip wouldn't hurt."

Grandfather had a cellar filled with wine bottles, and always told his grandson not to open any of the bottles. He didn't know exactly why his grandfather told him not to do so, but he figured he would get a harsh scolding if he ever did.

Now THIS particular bottle WASN'T in the cellar...

"Would you mind telling me your name, sir?" Krory asked, as he took a couple wine glasses and tea cups down from the cabinet.

"Cross. Call me Cross." The general said, before taking a gulp out of the bottle.

Gah - the smell of it...! What was in there? Well, wine, of course... But did all wine smell that foul? Krory's nose scrunched up, but he put aside the stench and brought the glasses over to set them on the table.

"I'm taking it that you might already know my name. I'm Arystar Krory - th-the third, though. My grandfather, of course, was the first." Explained the vampiric man.

"I figured." Cross replied, and poured some wine into Krory's glass for him. "I'll let you try a little before you decide whether you like it or not."

Upon receiving the kind act, the other smiled softly, and thanked the stranger. He finished up making his tea, before pouring two cups for both he and Cross. He said he didn't want any, but if Krory didn't pour him a cup anyway, then he'd for sure be a rude host. He took the glass in his hand, and eyed the dark purple liquid inside.

"Go on, try it." Cross grinned, and took another gulp from the bottle. Krory's brow furrowed, but he put the glass to his lips and drank it all down at once. And, of course, the second he felt it go down his throat he regretted ever tasting the drink. Krory coughed violently, clutching his throat as his eyes squeezed shut.

"... You weren't necessarily supposed to chug it all down at once." Cross muttered, staring in confusion at the younger.

"Y-you could have told me before I- cough!- d-drank it..!" Krory choked out. The general chuckled, gave him a firm pat on his back, and shook his head, "Never drank the stuff before, let alone tasted it." Crimson eyes bored into the other's, "Something tells me... that you don't get out much, do you?"

Krory bit his lip, after calming down from his little coughing fit,"... N-no, not really..." He chuckled, "How could you tell? Was it possibly my pale white skin? Or perhaps how naive I am?"

All the while he was speaking, Cross began to slowly come to a realization.

"More or less." The red-haired man laughed, before removing his hand from his back."Now; I hope you don't mind, but I haven't got a place to stay at while I'm here. I was hoping I could stay here for a couple of days - I'll make it worth your while, of course."

"O-oh no, that's fine. Like I said before; any friend of grandfather's is welcome here. Please, make yourself at home. There are a few guest bedrooms upstairs, perhaps I could show you to one to let you get settled in?" Krory suggested with a warm smile, and set his empty wine glass down on the table.

"Settled in? Settle in?" Cross boomed with laughter, "My boy! This is where your life takes a drastic turn. You're going to learn how to have a good time! We'll drink, lounge about, and look at the beautiful mountains of Romania from the garden!" His arm wrapped around the thin man's shoulder, and pulled him close, "We'll get you accustomed to the outside world, Arystar. You're going to learn how to relax, loosen up a bit, and how not to be so uptight-"

"U-uptight-!?"

"That's right! Now, come! How about you show me around the place first, THEN you can show me to that bedroom." Giving his shoulder a squeeze, the general stood up and removed his hat, tossing it to the table. Krory couldn't help but to feel... different, now that this man had come along.

"W-with all due respect, sir..." He said shyly,"I actually have responsibilities I have to take care of every day-"

"You're not telling me that you don't ever get time for yourself, do you?"

"... W-well, I do, but-"

"Then allow me to introduce you to a new way of fun! I insist, and you WON'T regret it."

"But I refuse to leave the castle. I-I'm sorry, but whatever it is you have planned to do, it must be something that we can do inside the castle."


End file.
